


Fly Me To The Moon

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail IStardew Valley), Abigail plays music, Abigail x Maru, Lesbian Maru, M/M, Maru (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Maru marvels at space, Maru x Abigail, Stardew Valley - Freeform, back at it again with my two favorite girls, bisexual abigail, this pairing like this game has consumed my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Maru is excited that Mars and Jupiter will be visible in the sky tonight, and Abgail plays a song or two for her favorite gay scientist. Abigail x Maru.
Relationships: Abigail/Maru (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 4





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Bavk at it again with my two favorties Stardew ladies! This one's kinda short, I've been making little Stardew one-shots lately and I'll try to keep at it! Anyway have a fic!

Abigail sat on Maru's bed, strumming her acoustic guitar absentmindedly. She was thankful Maru allowed her to keep her guitar over here, as her parents always seemed to whine about her music. Dad always gave the excuse that it drove his customers away, and Mom just seemed to love complaining. She knew her folks weren't all bad, but she wouldn't mind being able to practice her music at home instead of retreating to the mountain to perch under a tree.

She didn't have much reason to hide in the trees anymore, though. Maru's folks didn't mind Abigail practicing at their house. Sebastian even joined her sometimes. She had jammed with him and Sam a time or two before, but she wasn't sure she liked their music. Maru always bragged that she could play better than both of them. Abigail blushed at the thought of her favorite girl talking her up.

The cutest girl in the world walked through the door just then, making Abby's eyes turn to hearts. Maru leaned over and kissed Abigail softly before grabbing a notebook and running back outside. She was setting up her telescope for some stargazing. She'd been elated all week about something with the planets being in retrospect? Abigail didn't always understand when Maru went on science tangents, but seeing her best girl so excited and happy made her smile nonetheless.

Abby stood up and followed her favorite girl outside, perching in a mesh chair with her guitar. "So what are we going to be looking at tonight, love?" She asked. Maru's eyes turned to stars at the question, and her face became a tomato at Abby calling her 'love'.

"Well, a couple of planets will be visible in our sky tonight. We should be able to see Mars with our naked eyes, and my telescope should help me spot Jupiter." Maru beamed with excitement. Abigail smiled at that and strummed a jazzy chord.

" _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..._ " Abigail sang. Maru turned ten shades of red. Abigail had such a gorgeous singing voice that Maru always had this reaction when she heard her favorite girl sing. Abigail played a tasty lick, her fingers brushing along the metal strings. Maru could hardly stand it.

"It's so hot when you do that..." Maru sighed, hearts forming in her eyes. Now Abigail was blushing ten shades of red. "Aww, now you look like a strawberry. Is there an end to your cuteness, dear?" Maru continued, Abigail turning an even brighter red.

"I'm just playing music, love. It's what I love doing. Besides, it's not nearly as hot as when you talk about space or your inventions."

Maru scoffed, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing again. "You think space is hot?" The words gave her a chuckle.

"Well, the moon is a beautiful lesbian, isn't she?" Abigail retorted. Maru couldn't argue with that. "But you're really cute when you talk about what you love! Your eyes get big and starry, you start talking with your hands, and sometimes you get up and pace, and I get to look at your butt!" Maru's face became a tomato at that remark. She covered her rear with one hand as she adjusted her telescope. She looked through it to check, aligning the lenses for the perfect view of Jupiter.

"What can I say? I love to study heavenly bodies. It's why I look at you so much. after all." Maru complimented. She heard a gasp at her remark. She turned to see Abigail with stars in her eyes. "Hey, now you have stars in your eyes! It's just like looking at the night sky!" Abby could only blush at her girlfriend's words. She strummed her guitar and started singing 'Fly Me To the Moon' as a bit of mood music.

Maru danced and swayed to her girlfriend's music, though she stopped long enough to point out Mars in the sky. The sight of another planet took Abigail's breath away. She continued strumming, and lyrics poured out of her mouth.

_They say that every day the universe expands_

  
_And we discover certain things that we don't understand_

  
_Well, dark matter ain't the only mystery at hand_

  
_I'm wondering how I got a girl like you to say that I'm her man_

She blushed twenty shades of red at her impromptu lyrics. She looked up to see Maru blushing even brighter. Before Abby could say anything, Maru started speaking some lyrics of her own. Abigail kept strumming the same rhythm she'd been playing, surprised at Maru's singing.

_It's a statistical anomaly, but girl you've got me_

  
_Gravity is pulling me to your heavenly body_

  
_No astronomical phenomenon could ever stop me_

  
_You've got a smile that every star in the galaxy copied_

  
_The constellations couldn't make as beautiful a pattern_

  
_The conversations -- every night I ring you up like Saturn_

  
_The telescopes tell us folks_ _that you're the coolest view_

  
_A supernova's scooting over to make room for you_

  
_Because you eclipse every wonder of the cosmos_

  
_It's almost unfair to them, but you're the one I want most_

  
_It's a miracle that Galileo never found you_

  
_If he did, he'd say the universe revolved around you._

"Wow! Maru, that was incredible! Did you just think that up?" Abigail cheered. Maru blushed and nodded. Abigail put down her guitar and jumped up to hug her precious tomato.

"I just thought about the way you make me feel, Starlight..." Maru replied as she received Abby's warm hug. She grinned and stole a quick kiss from her purple-haired paramour. Abigail pulled Maru's lips back to hers, savoring the lip time from her favorite girl.

"I feel the same way about you, my Amethyst. You just know more space words than I do." Abby replied, both girls laughing. Maru pulled away and turned around to look into her telescope but held onto Abigail's hands. Abby took this opportunity to get a handful of Maru's rear, delighting in the squeak that escaped Maru's mouth.

"Check it out! You can see Jupiter now! Come look!" She cheered, pulling Abigail toward her telescope. Abigail looked inside and saw the silhouette of another planet in the distance.

"It's so beautiful! I really wonder what Spring is like there..." Abby's voice trailed off, her words giving Maru a quiet laugh.

"Well, scientists have claimed that it rains diamonds on Jupiter. So I bet it's a wonderful time!" Maru replied. Abigail grinned as she took Maru into her arms and kissed her again. When she pulled away, she sang more of 'Fly Me To The Moon' for her favorite girl.

" _In other words, I love you!_ " She sang, she and her best girl blushing all the while. 

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Fly Me To The Moon' by Going Spaceward
> 
> Admittedly this is super similar to one of my RWBY fics and even has the same name and insert song. But hey, any excuse to write Abby and Maru.


End file.
